


Coming Home

by Bolontiku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: An imagine: Imagine waking up as Sam comes back from interviewing a victim as an FBI agent.





	Coming Home

 

You half crawl out of bed as he looks at you, what he was about to say forgotten. He see’s you kneeling on the bed in nothing but his plaid button up and a pair of boy shorts. His plaid shirt unbottoned enough to expose a small portion of your tummy, he licks his lips, eyes glued to that small spot.

You murmur a greeting which is cut short as he takes one step frowards, placing one knee on the bed, drags you into his arms and seals his lips to yours.

You help him tear off his jacket and tie, wrapping your arms around his neck. A giggle escaping you as he murmurs a ‘whoops’ and falls on top of you, a moan following your giggle as he grinds his hips into yours letting you feel how much he missed you.

Before showing you.

 


End file.
